Automatic parts removers are used to increase the efficiency or productivity of power presses having top delivery dies by automatically removing a formed or punched part without human intervention. These parts removers all have in common some type of reciprocal parts tray which moves under the press ram upon upward movement of the ram to receive the formed or punched part when ejected by the ram. In these prior art devices, the reciprocal movement of the parts tray was obtained through the use of rack and pinion-type gearing. For example, in prior art parts unloaders known to applicants, the tray is slidably mounted on a frame and is also provided with a rack which engages pinion gears on a shaft extending transversely to the direction of movement of the tray. One end of the transverse shaft is provided with an additional gear which is driven by a ram rack. The ram rack is in essence a tooth reciprocal shaft. In some cases the shaft is attached to the press ram through appropriate brackets and in other cases the ram rack is operated by pneumatic cylinders whose operation is timed with the operation of the ram through appropriate control means. In all cases the drives for the trays were expensive since there were many gears and racks which had to be of a hardened or special material. And, the stroke of the rack was very difficult to adjust. Also, because of all of the drive mechanisms required to operate these prior art unloaders, the unloaders were extremely heavy and cumbersome. Some were mounted directly onto the press bolster or bed and required multiple people to move them from one press to another. Some of the prior part unloaders were mounted on a portable frame to assist in movement from one press to another, but of those known to applicants, the only vertical adjustment was accomplished by individual adjustment of each of the wheels on the frame and this complicated and extended the required time for setup for different sized presses.